


Deep Dark Secret

by kiranerys



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys/pseuds/kiranerys





	Deep Dark Secret

Jordi, I have secret

What is if, jun

Joei, I'm gay

Juj, TTAITOR   
*unleashes sick spins*


End file.
